


Dare You To Move

by Urby



Series: Return to Innocence [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: There are different ways to feel strong. Maybe flopping on the floor isn't one of them... Azurrin Week 2017, August 6: Armor





	Dare You To Move

**Author's Note:**

> This piece can work as a standalone, but certain features, such as Corrin being able to talk in his dragon form and the "false jaw" are explained in _Two Horizons_.

Azura was growing used to stumbling upon Corrin in less than dignified situations. This time, she found him as a dragon, lying on the floor in a heap of tired limbs.

There was a time, she thought, that she was intimidated by the creature. That seeing it brought a chill to her core, because of what it might do, what she might need to to it. Now, she approached him with a sigh and a smile, dropping to a kneel.

"There are better spots to sleep than the floor, you know," she said, twining a finger around the end of his tail. The five tail spades curled towards her, cupping her finger with cool scales. It was such a delicate touch that she wondered if something heavy was on his mind.

 _Is there really_ , his mental voice was thin and wavy in her mind, as if she was hearing it underwater. Despite the distant effect, it was still cheerful.

"I can think of a few off the top of my head," she said.

Corrin stretched his limbs with a languid _Hmmm_. He flexed his claws against the air as if wringing out the stiffness out of his body. Then, he pushed himself up...just enough for him to plop his neck on top of her shoulder, letting his chin rest on her hair. _Like this?_

Azura lifted her hands to put a barrier between his antlers and her face. "Better for you, maybe," she said, with a gentle mirth.

 _But you said, "off the top of your head,"_ he purred, rubbing his snout in her hair. _So here I am!_

She tutted and stood, holding him with two hands under his chin. "Let's get you more comfortable," she said, tipping her head towards his bed. He did not respond, other than a twirl of his ears. With a good-natured sigh, she shifted her hands towards his antlers, gripping the back of the crescent-shaped cup where she knew it was not sharp. Then, she stepped back, pulling him towards the bed. He offered no resistance, unconscious or not, so she knew she wasn't harming him. In fact, she could feel a slight purr through his antlers as she dragged him across the floor.

 _You're so strong!_ he cheered, making no moves to make it any easier for her.

"You are not as heavy as I thought you would be," she said, placing his neck on the mattress. He parted his false jaw in a grin. "So," she said, sitting on the bed next to his head. "Will you tell me what's bothering you, or should I leave you alone?"

The movement of his ears came to a rest on the sheets. He curled his head towards his body. _I just...needed a moment to toughen up,_ he said.

"Toughen up?" she repeated.

 _With this form, I don't feel as small,_ he said. 

Azura laid a hand on Corrin's neck. With enough observation, it was easy to figure out where his armor had shifted to become draconic scales: here his collar stretched to become a long neck, there his armguards had warped into long hindlimbs. Even his tail seemed like it was a natural extension of his outfit, if it were to be stretched over the dragon's form.

"If you're gathering strength, you should take a stance of strength," she said. "There is no way you would feel better if you just collapse on the floor."

 _Flopping feels good,_ he protested gently.

She stood, sweeping her hair against her back. He looked up at the motion, ears pricking in interest. She allowed herself a little smile at his reaction, but steeled her expression when she turned towards him, walking through a few dancing poses.

"Stance is not merely visual. You can affect your mood and energy by simply changing your posture."

After a long moment of staring at her, he pulled his legs underneath himself so he could stand up. _I remember being drilled on etiquette,_ he said. _Standing straight, shoulders square, chest out, that sort of thing._

"Then you understand what I'm talking about," she said. "That is a stance of strength. It inspires confidence in yourself and others."

He shook his head, steadied his limbs. Then, he spread his wings, reared up, and landed on his knuckles with a regal growl. His tail swept behind him in a silent display of power. Azura gave him a smile and a nod. In the back of her mind, she could hear a gentle murmur, as if he was reciting affirmations.

The dragon's form fell away in a soft, white light. When the light cleared, Corrin stood, looking composed with his back straight and his features neutral. He gave her a nod.

"There will be time to flop later," he said.

She nodded again. He did not need guidance or encouragement to leave his room and face the day, but she could tell he appreciated having her beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is urby and i love goofy noodle dragon alot and will take any opportunity to write corrin as a noodle


End file.
